Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of remotely controlling an image processing apparatus, the image processing apparatus, a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the mobile terminal, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image processing apparatus including: a plurality of buttons including a numeric keypad; and a display panel which allows a user to perform a touch operation on an image displayed on the display panel. This image processing apparatus receives from the user instructions provided by combination of pressing of the button and a touch operation on the display panel. This configuration enables the user to input various complicated instructions into the image processing apparatus.
In order to operate the image processing apparatus having the configuration, however, the user has to go to a location where the image processing apparatus is installed. To solve this problem, there is known a technique in which operation switch images are displayed on a display panel of an electronic device in a layout that is substantially the same as a layout of operation switches provided on an imaging device, and the imaging device can be operated from the electronic device.